


Longing

by Zelluloide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, Jaehee has a big crush, Jaehee is in lesbians with MC but she doesn't even notice, Okay i wanted to write some Dance partner AU with these two gays, she can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelluloide/pseuds/Zelluloide
Summary: Weeeell, i don't have any beta reader and i'm not english native, i'm starting to get used <3  I'm sorry for any mistake!I hope you enjoy it, I'M IN LOVE WITH DANCE PARTNER AU AND JAEHEE/MCjust think about themdancing togetherlaughingsmilinggghh





	

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, i don't have any beta reader and i'm not english native, i'm starting to get used <3 I'm sorry for any mistake!  
> I hope you enjoy it, I'M IN LOVE WITH DANCE PARTNER AU AND JAEHEE/MC  
> just think about them  
> dancing together  
> laughing  
> smiling  
> gghh

Her movements were like whispers.  
They last in the memory, some were subtle, breaking the air in quiet breezes. When she lifted the arms, Jaehee could heard shy unconnected syllables speaking right in her ears, poetry without words and music without melody. A synesthetic orchestra, every blink of her eyes tasted like bubbles, sounded like purple. 

Everyone loved when she danced alone in the middle of the classroom, even the teacher looked at her with a tender smile, proud of her student. She was the champion of various competitions of creative dance, but she didn’t like fame, was very humble and it was known by everybody that she wanted to keep that world of hers as a hobby. 

Jaehee didn’t understand that.  
If she could, why she didn’t want to pursue the glory? She could live of what she loves, hiding her talent from the world was an offense. Perhaps their minds were different, and well, was the stress in first place who took the short-haired to assist at dance classes, and not a random class, she was taking creative dance.

The first weeks were like hell, because she didn’t understand what she had to do. Feel the music, forget the world, just move the body as it was a instrument, a feather and an emotion. That sounded crazy to her rational mind, her anxiety and self-aware of the life didn’t let her to move herself like if she was just another thing of nature. Nowadays, she’s still unable to move a foot without thinking, but she keeps going to watch her partners and do some exercises, it’s known that Jaehee Kang never gives up even if it’s the worst experience in the world, she know that she can do it.

Since she found inspiration, it was more easy to assist every week.

Fortunately, she never spoke to that girl even if she could just stay there for hours watching her dance. The only thought of saying a word to her was terrifying because deep inside her heart, knew that she would be unable to talk properly. Thinking about that situation already made all of her existence flutter like if she was a teenager with her first love.

It couldn’t be love, that feeling was so strong and unknown, the simply mention of that was surreal.

Even so, every time their eyes met each other a silly grin was painted in her own face. Sometimes that girl laughed, and Jaehee could feel her soul abandoning the body. If her movements tasted like bubbles, her laugh was the crest of the sweetest waves.

Some days, she surprised herself thinking about how delightful would be talking to that girl. Inside her mind was simple because she was convinced that if she dares to open her mouth in front of her presences, probably would scream something like “please be my friend”. Or not, her imagination was a bit dramatic, but she didn’t want to look foolish or boring. She knew she wasn’t the most interesting person, she couldn’t dance, all of her classmates were more energetic and happy people, she didn’t have a place there. It feels like if she was a foreigner in the middle of a family.

Sadly, that negative feeling grow stronger every time she step in the class. Thanks to her stubborn being, she’s still attending.

However, what Jaehee didn’t expect was one day the teacher told them that they would be doing practice with partners for a few weeks. In a blink of a eye, she was standing in front of her, the one with beautiful brown hair, long but now tied up in a cute hair bun. Some strands fell on her shoulders making her even more beautiful than one second ago.

“Hello” her voice made Jaehee wakes up from her trance.  
“Hi, it’s a pleasure to work with you” what? Lord, keep it together.

At least, she blinked amused and gave to the short haired a warm smile.

“Id never saw you dance, Jaehee, I have an idea that could work” 

Oh, that was shocking, she knew her name and… How is she supposed to look at her face and tell her that she doesn’t know how hers? 

“Are you alright?” the silence was so long that the girl got worried. Jaehee blinked, waking up of a dream. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I got distracted in my thoughts” the words came out of her mouth better than expected, without stutter, without biting her own tongue… that was an achievement.

“Okay, hear me out. You are uncomfortable dancing, do you?” that assumption made the short haired blush with embarrassment, she never told anyone about her worries and then, that girl just saw through her walls.

“My apologies if I was blunt” her partner looked worried and guilty. Jaehee didn’t want her to feel that way so inmediately, she reacted and grabbed one of her shoulders following an impulse.

“No, no, it’s okay. Sometimes it’s good to hear those words in the mouth of somebody else and not yours”

That was more uncomfortable than before, but the happiness inside her chest was distracting. When she left her shoulder, the long haired showed a warm smile and then she hold Jaehee’s hands in a gently way.

“We are not dancing yet, let’s first know each other so we can be comfortable with our bodies” after those words, Jaehee was dragged to a retired spot of the classroom and when they arrived, her hands were left. Right away, her touch was missed, the short haired couldn’t believe her own thoughts since they didn’t make sense. There was left a feeling in her fingers, in her palm, it was a fluttering sensation that made Jaehee’s heart feel really awkward. Because that, she didn’t even want to giving it a thought, it wasn’t the right moment.

She observed how the girl sat in the ground and then, she laid on it.

“Come here, let’s chill and listen music” her soft voice made Jaehee act without thinking, she laid at her side, looking at the ceiling like if it was the most interesting thing in her life. Her dance partner gave the right earphone and she put it on her own ear. 

Jaehee didn’t understand why in the world was she in this situation, she felt like run away, escape from the class and never come back.

The music didn’t delay to start, it was a slow instrumental melody, the piano caressed their cheeks and made close their eyes. In the darkness they could feel the music right in their skin, caressing them, hold them. The fluttering violin felt like if it was playing with their hair. The time seem stop and the voice of hers, made Jaehee conscious again.

“My name is MC, and yours?” 

Confused, the short haired moved a bit for look at her with a perplexing gaze.

“Work with me here” she said before Jaehee could say anything.

First, she tried to not show the excitement that was invading her, she was happy to know her name and it was strange. It was, just, a name. Nothing more. However, it felt special.

“I’m Jaehee” when she answered, she was looking at the ceiling again but in a few seconds, she closed her eyes again and the darkness and the presence of MC were the only things she could sense.

After that start, the questions and the answers started to come and go. Jaehee didn’t realize but in one moment, they were talking in a pretty normal conversation. She let her to know things about her tastes and thoughts that she wasn’t used to share with people, she felt embarrassment when she noticed that she was talking about coffee for ten minutes. When she suddenly shut up, MC started laughing and for the god’s sake, she had the cutest laugh Jaehee heard in her whole life.

The first class, and they spent the hours listening music and talking.  
The second one, they decided to do the same, but for less time and they talked, the only music they listened were their own voices.  
The third class, they started to do exercises together and the last twenty minutes, they kept talking about everything.

Those little moments, made Jaehee felt more motivated. She was surprised because, everything was like always but the difference, talking to MC made everything lighter, like if the veay on her shoulders suddenly disappeared. The classes keep passing, and the short haired started wondering about how the girl feels about this new friendship they started.

She never asked her.

Nonetheless, there was one day when MC hold her hands again, a thing that she didn’t do it since the first day. A blink, a smile and warm, they started moving their bodies following the melody of the music they heard the first day they talked.

Jaehee felt freedom, relief.  
She was longing for something, and she didn’t know it until that moment.


End file.
